The Becoming
The Becoming is the first book in a series of post-apocalyptic novels written by Jessica Meigs . Originally self-published as two novellas, The Becoming: Outbreak and The Becoming: Safe House, the novel was reissued by Permuted Press in November 2011. It has recently been named one of Barnes & Noble's Best Zombie Fiction Releases of 2011 and one of Barnes & Noble's Best Apocalyptic Fiction Releases of 2011 by prominent reviewer Paul Goat Allen. Two more novels in the series are coming soon from Permuted Press. Synopsis The Michaluk Virus is loose. In the heart of Atlanta, Georgia, the Michaluk Virus has escaped the CDC, and its effects are widespread and devastating. The virus infects nearly everyone in its path, turning much of the population of the southeastern United States into homicidal cannibals. As society rapidly crumbles under the hordes of infected, three people–Ethan Bennett, a Memphis police officer; Cade Alton, his best friend and former IDF sharpshooter; and Brandt Evans, a lieutenant in the US Marines–band together against the oncoming crush of death and terror sweeping across the world. As Cade, Brandt, and Ethan hole up in safe houses, others begin to join them in their bid for survival. When the infected attack and they’re forced to flee, one departs to Memphis in search of answers while the others escape south to Biloxi, where they encounter more danger than they bargained for. And in Memphis, the answers that one man finds are the last answers he wanted, answers that herald a horrific possibility that there may be more to this virus than first suspected. Critical Reception "Fast zombies become slow zombies become kick-ass." --Peter Clines , author of Ex-Heroes and Ex-Patriots "From the chilling opening scenes to the tension-filled climax...a story that reminded me that zombies are really scary." --Kevin J. Burke, author of The Last Mailman "The first installment of a projected trilogy, The Becoming isn't exactly groundbreaking - its narrative force comes from Meigs' ability to write a breakneck-paced, emotionally intense story that is powered by meticulous and insightful character development. This isn't a novel about the zombie apocalypse - it's a novel about how a handful of heroic survivors deal with it." --Paul Goat Allen, Explorations: The B&N SciFi and Fantasy Blog "Meigs created one of the most bleak apocalypse situations I have ever read, and I hope that I never find myself in a situation like that. I actually had nightmares about this zombie world that she created. ... The Becoming is the first of a trilogy, and I can't wait to read more about the Michaluk Virus!" --Zombiephiles.com "Flat out, this is an entertaining book that never slows down. It's jam packed with cinematic action that will leave both the characters and the readers struggling to breathe." --Ruled by Books "The Becoming is a fantastic set up for the future installments of the trilogy, a novel that focuses intimately on the Survivors of a zombie plague and yet is full of subtle hints of something more in the nature of the Michaluk virus and its consequences. Fans of the Undead will enjoy the well orchestrated Zombie action scenes but for the true connoisseur of zombie fiction it is the speculation of what is to come that is the true joy of this novel." --The Guilded Earlobe "An enjoyable read with well developed and detailed characters." –Buy Zombie Where to Buy The Becoming is available for purchase at an assortment of retailers. A full list of options can be found on Permuted Press's page for The Becoming on their website. Websites You can find Jessica at the following websites: *Twitter @JessicaMeigs *Facebook *GoodReads *Official Website